Current vehicles cannot provide a comprehensive rear view of road situation on both sides behind the vehicle. The separation of the left and right side review mirror and center review mirrors make it hard for a vehicle driver to view all mirrors simultaneously. There is a need for a display system which is capable of providing a comprehensive rear view of road situation on both sides behind the vehicle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.